campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Thaluke Fanfiction
Fanfiction Story [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~The Eighth Wonder of the World.]] '''Thaluke Memories are always the worst for me. I hate to recall my old life, I could erase everything and start again. Artemis tells me that she can make me forget that my life before the Hunters ever happened. There is only one thing that stops me. We’ve just settled in for the night at the safe house along a creek somewhere on the edge of New Jersey and Annabeth has fallen asleep in Luke’s lap. “Look’s like someone should go to bed,” I’d commented waving my hot dog on a stick at Annabeth’s unconscious body. Luke yawned loudly, muscles rippling as he arced his beautiful back. I’d torn my eyes away, wondering if I’d watched him too long. What if I’d given myself away? “By someone do you mean Annabeth or us?” Another hot dog disappeared into his mouth. Oh gods. His mouth, perfect thin lips and a hint of a mischievous smile. I wouldn’t be surprised if Luke’s face had been sculpted by the gods, it seemed likely enough. I’d blinked hard and wiped my hands on my jeans. “Annabeth, silly. But it’s been a long day; we should be hitting the hay too.” I was surprised that my voice didn’t come out as a squeak. Luke stood up, scooping Annabeth into a bear hug as he started towards our safe shelter. “Wait.” I scrambled to my feet. Luke turned, tilting his head in that adorable way of his. “Yeah, Thal?” Luke I love you. Someday when we get older, we can grow up and get a house. Forget about the gods and the chaos of this world. Runaway with me, we can do it together. I know we can. We can get married, live like normal people. Raise a family…have kids…just say yes… I freeze, caught between what I wanted to say and not sounding stupid. “I…Luke…uh will you help me put out the fire?” I feel like slapping myself for being such an idiot. The son of Hermes grins, like he knows what I actually wanted to say. “Sure, let me just tuck Annabeth in bed.” Almost like Annabeth heard her name, she moves her arms and wraps them around Luke’s neck. I wish they were my arms. I’d sat back down on the log I shared across from Luke and Annabeth and stared at the flames wrapping around the burning logs. Flickering, twinkling, burning. I’d started to put the leftover hot dogs away and cleaning up the supplies. And then he came back. He hadn’t quite reached the campsite yet, but every nerve of my body told me that Luke was approaching. I’d bit my lip self-consciously wondering if I’d looked like a mess. Wait, of course I’d looked terrible, we’d been fighting monsters and running through the trees all day. Still, I straightened my jacket and picked up my box of supplies to carry it back to the safe house. I’d been walking quietly; it’s an instinct when adventuring through the woods at night. I happened to stumble upon the exact tree Luke was cursing himself behind. I couldn’t help it, I snuck up and watched him pat his hair down and brush off the leaves from his shoulders. “Hey Thalia, nice fire.” Luke stalked back and forth between a couple bushes. “Gods, no. Okay how about… hey Thalia how’s it going? Good? That’s awesome…you look nice…” I hadn’t been sure if I was shocked that Luke seemed to like me or if he was actually worried about something for once. Unless Luke knew another Thalia of course. I’d stepped out from behind my tree anyway. “How about, hey Luke want to help me put out the fire?” I’d said it in a more flirtatious way (definitely not my style) then angry or demanding. Luke turned around his face transforming from depressed, anger, shock then a smile. “Why not?” He took my hands in his, holding them close until we were standing so close together a stick couldn’t fit between us. I’d looked up into his beautiful blue eyes drinking them in. He had stared back, his mouth turning up into an even bigger smile. “Careful, don’t get lost in this forest. I’ll help you get through.” Luke had teased, rubbing his thumb over mine. In an average day I would have snapped back, but I didn’t that time. “How could I get lost, with you here?” And then a whirl of emotions, I must have flung myself on him. We went tumbling backwards, crash-landing in a bed of soft grass almost as if it were made for us. And we kissed the best demigod kiss of all time. “I promise you Thalia Grace,” Luke brushed his hand through my hair. “I will never let you get lost. I will never ever ''let anyone hurt you.” Looking back on it now, makes me somewhat sad. Luke is gone now, and I’m a Hunter of Artemis. I pick up the photo I keep in my pocket, Annabeth and Luke sitting at the campfire. The picture I took that night, the one Annabeth years later gave to me, saying she found it in Cabin 1. ''Side note: I'm sorry for this story people. I just got this feeling...anyways sorry for any shed tears. And I just can’t bring myself to erase the memories, even if it was three thousand years ago and they’re all gone now. "Thalia," A voice says gently, nex to my ear. I close my eyes, slip the picture into my pocket. "Artemis." I say, my voice hoarse. "I need it. Now. Please." She knows what I'm talking about. For the couple of centuries, I've never been able to sleep until I remember something from my past. Something about Luke. She gives me 'memory medicine' when I ask. Artemis stands up, brushes her hair behind her shoulder. "Of course, Thalia. Anything for my lietanant. I trust the dreams have gotten better?" I finger the photo in my pocket. "Yes." Which isn't entirely a lie, I tell myself. She inquired about my night dreaming, not if I was remembering things in the daytime too. Sometimes, it hurts SO bad that I'm alive and all my friends are gone now. Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Fanfiction Category:Hunter's little collection of Fanfiction Category:Short